Rock My Forum
"Rock My Forum" was a YouTube video created by SiIvaGunner contributor and backroom member Xarlable. This video was a YTPMV of the 2009 song "Rock My Emotions" by Renard Queenston using the episode "OH MY GOSH!!" of Ray William Johnson's online series Equals Three as the source. This video has been referenced in several rips and has become a minor meme on the channel. Background Rock My Emotions “Rock My Emotions” is a chiptune-inspired techno song by DJ Renard Queenston that was released under his alias "Kitsune²" for the album Squaredance on January 12th, 2009 under his defunct label VulpVibe Records (currently known as LapFox Trax). The full song was uploaded to YouTube on June 11th, 2009. Starting around the beginning of 2010, many of Queenston's songs were frequently used in YTPMV's, including "Rainbow Tylenol", "Avast Your Ass", "Intensive Care Unit", "Take Off and Land", and "Rock My Emotions". Ray William Johnson Ray William Johnson (born August 14, 1981) is a YouTube user who created his eponymous channel on May 25, 2008. In 2009, Johnson began producing a show on his channel called Equals Three, where he would provide commentary and jokes to various popular videos found on the Internet. This show gradually grew in popularity and in 2011, Johnson's YouTube channel became the first channel to accumulate five million subscribers. The episode of Equals Three ''used in "Rock My Forum", titled "OH MY GOSH!!", was uploaded to YouTube on March 11, 2010. Despite the immense popularity and success of the show, many were also critical of the show and its host. Johnson was criticized for not being funny and for having his show rely solely on content produced by other people while Johnson contributed seemingly no content of his own. Regardless, the show continued to stay one of YouTube's most popular shows until about mid-2011 when interest in the show began to diminish. On March 12, 2014, Johnson resigned as the host of ''Equals Three, and since then, the show's popularity has essentially disappeared. Video The video "Rock My Forum" was uploaded to Xarlable's YouTube channel on March 19, 2010, eight days after the upload of the episode "OH MY GOSH!!" and over a year after the release of "Rock My Emotions". The video also featured images and text that would typically only be on screen for a few frames. These included a piece of text that read "How Do I Computer", an image of Trollface, an image of Spider-Man with a handlebar mustache wearing a top hat and a monicle, an image of Samuel L. Jackson wearing a pink wig, an image of the fictitious board game Lost: The Game, and an image of Jesus's face pasted over the faces of two men having anal intercourse with the caption "Jesus Fucking Christ". This was one of Xarlable's first YTPMV's and is regarded as a bad YTPMV by both the YTPMV community and the SiIvaGunner team since RWJ's voice isn't totally on-key and on-beat, the editing is lackluster compared to other YTPMVs, and the various flashing images are unnecessary and not very funny. SiIvaGunner In early 2016, RedScreen posted an ironic comment on Xarlable's videoRedScreen's comment on Rock My Forum, YouTube : : After all these years, still a ytpmv masterpiece. ➡Incredible rotoscoping and editing✔ ➡Incredible pitchshifting and sampling✔ ➡Using the greatest and the most succsesful youtuber as a source✔ ➡Incredible comedic elements and embedded subliminal messages inside the video. Adding more depth into the artwork✔✔✔ Forum/Forum ������ would watch it again﻿ On June 21, 2016, SiIvaGunner tweets "Rock my forum", before deleting the tweet soon after."New tweet." - June 21, 2016. GiIvaSunner Reddit. On August 14, 2016, the video appeared in a stream."siivagunner streamed rock my forum earlier today" - August 14, 2016 - @Xarlable. Twitter. On December 30, 2016, SiIvaGunner uploads "Bonus Room Blitz (Snow Barrel Blast) - Donkey Kong Country", the first Rock My Forum rip. Rock My Forum then became a meme in the SiIvaGunner community, appearing most notably in the fan channel VvvvvaVvvvvvr. Rock My Forum appeared in later rips on SiIvaGunner, such as "YO-KAI Disco - Mamorukun Curse!" and "The key we've lost (Rock Cover) - Xenoblade Chronicles X". Copyright claims Beginning on February 18, 2018, the original "Rock My Forum" video and re-uploads of it were removed from YouTube by a party known as "3 Inc" using false copyright claims.Xarlable @Xarlable (18 February 2018) . "apparently someone out there hates rock my forum more than me lmao. making a false copyright claim to strike down the video is kinda petty though" (Tweet) – via Twitter. Xarlable would later conclude that the party taking down these videos was Ray William Johnson himself."Rock My Forum (reupload)" - Xarlalt. Apr. 6, 2018. - YouTube. For about two months after this, various re-uploads and remixes (specifically from VvvvvaVvvvvvr) of "Rock My Forum" would continue to be taken down from YouTube, to the point where the VvvvvaVvvvvvr channel faced the risk of being terminated. Around April 12, 2018, the VvvvvaVvvvvvvr team announced that they had resolved the dispute with Ray William Johnson's legal team and they decided to cease taking down the videos, with many of the videos being restored. A member of the VvvvvaVvvvvvvr team later said, "I believe we should put this incident behind us and adopt a "Forgive and Forget" approach."Description of "Goodbye to a Fanchannel". VvvvvaVvvvvvr. Apr. 12, 2018. YouTube. However, videos based on "Rock My Forum" are removed from YouTube to this day."@Xarlable it's happening again" - @FlittaCutie. July 6, 2018. Twitter. See also * Category:Rips featuring Rock My Forum References External links * "Rock My Forum" - Xarlable - YouTube (currently unavailable) * "Kitsune² - Rock My Emotions" - LAPFOX TRAX - YouTube * "OH MY GOSH!!" - Ray William Johnson - YouTube * "Rock My Forum" - Playlist of edits by Flutter * Rock My Emotions - Know Your Meme * Renard Queenston - Know Your Meme * YouTube Poop Music Videos / YTPMV - Know Your Meme * Ray William Johnson - Know Your Meme * Ray William Johnson - Wikipedia * Ray William Johnson - The YouTube Wiki Category:Memes